The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica given the name of ‘TNVEOVB’. Veronica is in the family Plantaginaceae (formerly Scrophulariaceae). This plant was part of a controlled breeding program to produce a compact, medium short plant with long lasting flower spikes of dark, saturated purple-blue. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary interspecific hybrids bred from Veronica longifolia and Veronica spicata. This plant was selected for its similarity in habit, bloom time, and overall look to Veronica ‘TNVERA’ and will be sold as a series.
Compared to Veronica ‘TNVERA’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,416, the new cultivar has purple-blue flowers rather than pink.
Compared to Veronica spicata ‘Ulster Blue Dwarf’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has a more compact habit and is cone shaped when in flower rather than flat on top.
The new cultivar exhibits the following characteristics:                1. dark, saturated purple-blue flowers,        2. a compact, slow spreading, low mounding habit,        3. excellent dense branching with flower spikes at end of every branch,        4. medium green leaves,        5. good garden performance, and        6. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg. shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.